


Hug

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2862233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«…mind if I sleep here tonight?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug

«Tsukki?» He looks down to him. Yamaguchi’s eyes are red, his cheeks still a bit wet from the tears he was crying. His arms are still hugging him close, almost desperate.

«Yeah?» He raises a hand to dry one of his cheeks; seeing him so in pain hurts him.

«…mind if I sleep here tonight?» He bites his lip, nervously, but there’s no way Tsukishima could deny him in this situation.

Silently, he hugs him closer, burying his face in his hair, and that’s a good enough answer for Yamaguchi.

«Thanks, Tsukki…» Holding him close, burying his face in his shoulder, is enough to make Yamaguchi a bit happier.

He can feel his eyes closing, tired, and a soft kiss pressed to his head before he falls asleep.

They spend the night sleeping on the couch, hugging tightly.


End file.
